An Unexpected Arrival
by Beachbabe010
Summary: Massie and Claire are both students at Yale University, and enjoying every minute. But what happens when two certain someones arrive as well? Well, I tell you one thing, their lives just got a lot more complicated.
1. A Summary

**A/N-** This is a new story I will post now. It will have about 2-3 chapters, depending on how it goes. Here is the summary:

**_Massie Block: _**She is currently a student at Yale and everything is going her way. From her killer beauty, (She is one of the hottest girls at Yale), stellar grades, and a stream of upcoming opportunities held within her grasp. She doesn't allow herself to be tied down to just one guy-she dates many. She tells herself that its just because its college and she should be doing that, but deep down she knows that its because of _him._ And how no one could ever compare. What happens when _he _shows up unexpectedly? Will Massie allow herself to give in to the man of her past?

**_Claire Lyons: _**Also is attending Yale with Massie. They are room mates and they frequently go to clubs, going onto the dance floor and showing guys exactly what they are missing. But, unlike Massie, Claire doesn't flirt with them because her status isn't single. Yes, Claire Stacy Lyons has a boyfriend. A hot older boyfriend who is completely infatuated with her. (More than she is to him) When her and Massie's exes arrive, she is thrown completely off-guard. Should she stay with her current boyfriend, or the man she had loved? (And possibly still does)

_This story will only center around Massie and Claire, but I may be tempted to add the others in later._

**As for the pairings,**they are undecided. So please either vote in my poll, or review with your preferred ones_._


	2. Find Your Man

__

Chapter 1: Find Your Man

"B-ring-! Bring-!"

Massie and Claire awoke up to the sound of their alarm clock ringing.

"M-m-m!" Claire groaned and covered her ears with her pillow. Massie turned it off and walked over to Claire, pulling off her pillow.

"C'mon, Kuh-laire," Massie stated, "Today we're officially juniors in college."

Claire sat up, rubbing her eyes. "You know classes don't start until tomorrow."

"Yes, but today we're going to move into our apartments and don't forget the party tonight." Massie said.

"Ugh, fine."

So, Massie and Claire got ready and headed for their car. They already had hired movers to transport their stuff, (and set it up), and they were just taking their clothes with them to their already set up apartment.

* * *

After a few detours (i.e. they stopped at a few shops along the way.) , they arrived at their apartment at six o'clock.

"Eh-mah-gawd!" Massie and Claire simultaneously replied as they opened the door to their fabulous five star apartment.

Massie walked into her luscious room and immediately opened the door to her closet. There her clothes were neatly arranged by designer, color, season etc. She was so busy scrutinizing her closet, that she didn't notice Claire walk in.

"Why am I not surprised? We just walk in to the apartment where we will be living for the next two years and the first thing you do is go to your closet, ignoring everything else." Claire said, rolling her eyes.

"I am just checking to make sure that everything is here." She stepped back and paused to look around her room.

Her room was immaculate, to say the least. From its huge California King bed to its large windows with silk curtains to its spacious living area.

"It is pretty isn't it?" Massie said.

"Yeah." Claire said giggling.

They both walked over into the living area and sat down on their couch, tired from their long drive.

Massie looked at her watch and jumped up.

"Whats with you?" Claire said confused.

"We need to start getting ready."

"We don't normally arrive for like two more hours." Claire said.

"Exactly, so we will have to start getting ready now. You don't rush perfection." Massie said.

* * *

So, after one hour and fifty minutes of outfit changes, hair curling, makeup applying, and staring in the mirror, Claire and Massie were just about ready. They scrutinized their own appearance in the mirror. Rating each other was officially declared "out." They had enough experience to be able to rate themselves.

Claire looked into Massie's diamond encrusted mirror. She was looking cool and sophisticated in a dark blue Versace dress that hit just a little bit above her knees. It was a halter dress that made her cleavage look fantastic. her hair was straitened and glistening, flowing down to the small of her back. Her makeup was flawless. All in all, she looked stunning.

Massie stepped out of her room, glowing. She was wearing a mid-thigh red Valentino dress that had a deep plunging neckline. Her hair was curled and hung in sexy waves down her back. Her eyes were lined in dark pencil and her lips were painted a deep shade of red. On other girls, this outfit would make them look like a slut, but on Massie it looked sexy and irresistible.

Claire looked at her, "Damn Massie, who are you trying to impress tonight?"

Massie laughed and said, "Why impress one when you can impress them all?" She stood next to Claire in front of the mirror as she put her necklace on.

"You know, there are plenty of men here at Yale worthy of more than just one date. I should know." Claire said smiling.

Massie rolled her eyes, "Yes, everyone knows about you and Brad's _precious_ little relationship. I, however, am not a one man girl." She smirked.

"You used to be." Claire quietly said.

Massie was caught off guard, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh cut the crap, Massie!" Claire shouted, "Don't think I don't know the real reason why you wont stick to one guy."

"Oh! Enlighten me Claire. Tell me what you think." Massie said, getting a bit angry.

"Ever since _he _cheated on you and you broke up, your suddenly a 'dating girl.' Your afraid of getting hurt again, so instead, you wont commit."

Massie was taken aback, she looked down at her shoes and said nothing.

"I'm sorry, I just-" Claire said.

"No Claire, your right." Massie cut her off, her eyes tearing up. "I just loved him so damn much! It kills me to think about him and what he did."

"It doesn't have to be this way. You need to move on and find someone special. Someone who will love you, truly love you and treat you better."

"I know. It's just, _we _had that. That perfect love. The one that people spend their lives trying to find. Everything was going great. But suddenly at one party I just walk in on _him _kissing _her_. It was so out of the blue." Massie said.

"Massie, you need to just forget about him. You need you find a new man. Let's find him tonight. At the party."

"Okay." She said.

"Just promise me you will be open to a new guy. And that you will try to make it work."

"Fine."

Claire giggled, "Okay, lets go find your man."

* * *

When Massie and Claire arrived at the party, heads turned, guys whistled and girls glared. They couldn't compete with the beauty Massie and Claire possessed. They walked over to the bar and each ordered a Martini. They surveyed the crowd.

"So, Massie. Which lucky bachelor will you be taking home tonight?" Claire said giggling.

Massie laughed, "I don't know."

"How about that one?" Claire said. pointing to a cute brunette in the corner.

"Nah." Massie said.

"Okay. Oh, look over there! He looks hot!" Claire said pointing to a very good looking man who was impeccably dressed.

Massie looked, "Oh yes, Kuh-laire he is hot. And Gay." She laughed and pointed. Claire turned around and looked again. This time hottie #2 was holding the hand of Hottie #1.

Massie laughed again and said, "You sure know how to pick them." She then began to bust out laughing and before long Claire joined in. They were doubled over laughing when Brad walked over to them.

"Whats so funny?" He said, walking over and kissing Claire on the lips.

"Oh, nothing. We're just finding Massie a man."

Brad laughed and put his arms around Claire's waist. "Well, It's about time you settled down Massie. It'll be safer for women everywhere."

"Yeah, whatever." Massie said, rolling her eyes.

"Excuse me, miss." The bartender said handing Massie a new drink.

"I didn't order-" Massie said.

"Man over there bought it. Told me to give it to you." He pointed down the way and left to go fill more orders.

Massie looked in the direction he was pointing. There sat a hot mid-twenties guy with adorable blonde hair and green eyes.

"Exuse me, you two. I think I've found him." She said to Claire and Brad who were making out.

She go up from her bar stool and walked over to the blonde,sitting on the stool next to him. As she arrived, his eyes raked down her body before saying a slow "Hey." in a deep sexy voice. _Oh, yes. He definitely has potential._

* * *

Claire and Brad were making out when Massie left, his hands running down her sides, her hands threaded into his hair. She broke away and looked into his sexy green eyes. His eyes gave away so much, she could always tell exactly what he was thinking when she looked into them. She knew Brad had deep feelings for her, and she had feelings for him too, but they weren't as strong as Brad thinks.

He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and said, "You wanna go dance?"

"Sure." She replied. As they were walking over to the dance floor, she looked back over to the bar. Massie and some guy were really hitting it off. She was laughing at something he said, her hand on his knee. To the normal observer, it would look like Massie was completely enraptured with that guy. But to Claire, Massie's best friend, she knew that it was just an act. _"Well at least she's trying." Claire thought._

So she took Brad's hand and they went off to find a good place on the dance floor.

* * *

Massie listened as the guy, who's name he said was Chace, talked about his major in college. He was nice, funny and charming, and definitely date able, but she couldn't bring herself to fully try with him.

"Hey, I need to go use the restroom. I'll be right back." She said getting up from her bar stool hearing him say "okay" behind her.

As she was walking through the hallway, she accidently dropped her purse, spilling the contents.

_Shit, thank god no one saw that. She thought to herself. _She saw male feet walking up to her and he said, "Here let me help you with that."

Her body immediately tensed, she never thought she would hear _that_ voice again. She looked him in the eyes.

"Oh My God, Massie." _he_ breathed, looking completely stunned to see her.

She gasped.

* * *

**A/N-** I'm sorry if this chapter sucks, but it will get much better.

**PAIRINGS:** Please vote in my poll. This will be the last chance to decide. So far **Clam** and **Massington** are winning.

So, If you want **Mosh**, **Clarington**, or** Cassie**, please vote!


	3. Author's Note

Ugh I know, an Author's note. (I hate them too) Anyways, I know I already said this on the last chapter, but please vote in my poll for the pairings. Clam and Massington are winning still. Arent you guys tired of those pairings? I mean, I will write it if it is the winning pairings, but I prefer other ones. (i.e. Mosh) So please vote, (this is the **last** chance) and I will post ASAP. Thanks. ;) :) )

-Beachbabe010


	4. Too Late to Apologize

**A/N-**I am so sorry it took so long for me to update this story! School has started and I have been reeeeeally busy. So, As you might already have guessed, the winning pairings for this story are **Massington and Clam.**

_But,_those of you who voted for, or reviewed asking for Mosh and Clarington, (i.e. berry.boba.nut, BlondeMysteryChic, emeraldeyes101, Cela File, Maddyleeny, humathepuma, Cliqueluver8) My other story (My Secret Addiction is totally Mosh) Living the Life will be solely Mosh and Clarrington. I will try to post ASAP on them, but it might take a few days.

So, to the many people who voted for Massington and Clam, this one is for **you**.

* * *

Recap:

She saw male feet walking up to her and he said, "Here, let me help you with that."

Her body immediately tensed, she never thought she would hear that voice again. She looked him in the eyes.

"Oh My God, Massie." He breathed, looking completely stunned to see her.

She gasped. There standing in front of her was Derrick Harrington, her ex; the man the was both infuriated and happy to see. (She would never admit the happy part, not now.) She was speechless, nothing ever made her speechless. She had played this moment over and over in her mind, thinking up exactly what she would say. She would be calm and poised, tell him off and go show him exactly what he was missing. But now, now she couldn't say anything.

He just looked so effing hot, she had to admit. He had grown much taller and matured, she had to look up to see him. And his gorgeous blond hair (his hair!) curled just above his brow, emphasizing his caramel brown eyes. He obviously had hit the gym. Massie could see the definition of his sculpted muscles as they showed through his black polo, nothing like the scrawny boy in middle school.

_In the brightest hour of my darkest day  
I realized what is wrong with me  
Can't get over you. can't get through to you  
It's been a helter-skelter romance from the start  
Take these memories that are Haunting me  
Of a paper man cut into shreds by his own pair of scissors_

Derrick's eyes raked down Massie's sexy body. He gulped when his eyes met her chest, emphasized by her sexy little red dress. His eyes finally found their way back up to her amber eyes.

Massie finally found her voice, "What the hell are you doing here, Derrick?"

He stepped closer to her and ran his hand down her arm, raking his fingers down her silky skin. God, it felt good.

"Massie, baby," he said. putting on the charm,"It's a public club. Us meeting here like this is an entirely wonderful coincidence." He smirked and leaned in to kiss her neck.

Just as she felt his hot breath tickle her neck, and his soft lips press to her neck, she was immediatly intoxicated. Her mind was screaming to stop, that it was wrong. But her heart, a sense she hadn't felt for a long time, was telling her to give in to this pleasure- _this_ _feeling._ She pulled away, her mind's screaming overshadowing her heart. She pulled back and put her hands on those sultry hips of hers, her eyes flashing.

Derrick knew what was coming, it was inevitable. A fight.

"Derrick, what we had is _over_! Stop making this more complicated than it already is!" She said angrily.

"Massie, if you just let me explain-" He said, his eyes starting to water.

_Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever  
Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever_

"No! You had plenty of opportunities! It's _too_ late to apologize." She began to cry and started to walk away.

"No, Massie Wait!" His voice, cracking

_Sitting by a fire on a lonely night  
Hanging over from another good time  
With another girl... little dirty girl  
You should listen to this story of a life  
You're my heroine-in this moment I'm lonely fulfilling my darkest dreams  
All these drugs all these women  
I'm never forgiven... this broken heart of mine_

She turned around, still keeping the distance and said,

"Do you have any idea how much it _killed _me to see you making out with that slut! We were going to have it all. Going to college together, live in an apartment. I fucking loved you Derrick! You meant everything to me! Any you threw it all away! For what? Huh? What did you gain from kissing her?" She began to sob.

He was crying now. "Nothing."

_Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever,  
Because days come and go but my feelings for you are forever_

He took her into his arms and she buried her face deep into his chest, shaking from crying. His were tightly grasped around her, she has never been hugged that tightly before. They both stood there for what seemed like an eternity, both crying and holding tightly, not ever wanting to let go. Because when they did, it would be over_,they_ would be over.

_One last kiss,  
before I go  
Dry your tears,  
it is time to let you go_

She pulled away and looked into his morose caramel eyes, wet with tears. He leaned in and kissed her deeply and so full of passion and remorse.

One last kiss to mark the end.

She broke away and brought her lips to his ear, whispering, "Goodbye, Derrick."

And with that, she turned and walked away leaving him all alone. He slumped down to the grown, covering his face with his hands and cried. For Massie, For Himself and his own stupidity, For once was, and For what could have been.

* * *

Claire was deep in thought, not really even paying attention to what brad was saying. Something abou twhat his friends did at a keg party last weekend.

They were on the dancefloor, hips slowly swaying ot the music. Brad must have noticed Claire's unattentiveness because he said, "Hey, are you ok?"

He held her face in his hands, looking into her troubled navy eyes.

"Yeah, I'm just tired."

He ran his thumb along her cheek. "Do you want me to take you home?"

She nodded.

"I'll go get our coats." He said and kissed her sweetly on the mouth.

"I'll go find Massie and tell her." She said.

"Ok." He smiled and kissed her again, his mouth lingering for a bit. He went off to the coat check area and she went off in search of Massie.

* * *

Claire couldn't find Massie anywhere. Her eyes scanned the dance floor, but she could see any trace of her brunette best friend.

She decided to go check by the bathroom.

As she was walking past the bar, her eyes set on a familiar figure, sitting by himself at the bar. He looked up and almost dropped his beer.

"Claire?"

"Cam?"

He smiled that perfect smile that always melted her heart.

"It's been too long since I've last seen you Claire, How've you been?" Cam and Claire, unlike Massie and Derrick, had broken up by choice. Too many things were tearing them apart. They were going to colleges on opposite sides of the country, a breakup seemed right. Their relationship was too fragile to handle long distance.

"Great actually. Massie and I just moved into our new apartment. Yale starts in a few days, so we're getting prepared for that. What about you?"

Cam visibly tensed alittle, "Promise you wont scream."

She giggled, "I wont."

"I have just transferred to Yale."

Claire had to bite her lip to keep it from dropping. She definitely had not been expecting that.

"Really?" Was all she could squeak out. This was really going to cause a problem.

"Yeah, Derrick and I have. We needed a change of pace. Both our parents hated that we went to USC. It wasn't enough for them. Yale, Harvard or Princeton was really what they wanted. So, we picked Yale."

"That's great, Cam- Wait, Derrick?" She said, thinking of Massie.

"Yeah, him too. He's also here at the club somewhere, but I havent seen him in awhile."

"Oh, no! Cam I have to go."

"What, why? We havent even gotten a chance to catch up." He said pleadingly.

"I need to find Massie, I havent seen her for hours. I have a feeling she ran into Derrick." She said.

"Okay, but when can we meet up again?"

"I dont know. I'll have to ask my boyfriend." She said.

"Boyfriend? What?" Cam said, shoulders slumping, shock overtaking him.

She smiled, "Bye, Cam." And she went off in search of Massie.

* * *

Claire pulled our her phone and texted Massie

**Claire:** WHERE R U?

She waited for a few moments before her phone vibrated with a reply.

**Massie:** Our Apartment.

**Claire:** I'm coming.

**Massie:** Hurry. :(

* * *

Claire ran out hte elevator and ran over to her and Massie's apartment door. She opened the door and was greeted with darkness. No lights were turned on. She could faintly make out a figure slumped on the couch.

She sat next to Massie and wrapped her arms around her.

"I saw _him_, Claire." Massie sniffed.

"I saw _him_, too." Claire replied.

* * *

**A/N- Review** and I will continue.


	5. A Not So Pleasant Wake up

A/N- I am so sorry it takes forever for me to update this story! School takes up 98.9 percent of all my time. So, without further ado, here is the next chapter. I know it's extremely short, but it's better than nothing right?

BTW, this chapter is completely in Derrick's point of view, I will work in Cam's next chapter.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to the sound of Cam's voice, sounding more high pitched this morning than ever.

"Dude, wake up!" I heard him say, while shaking my arm.

My head was pounding with the feel of 100 elephants stomping slowly (and very forcefully) on top of it. I opened my eyes and glared at my best friend.

"Are you aware of how annoying your voice is at," I turned to look at clock," eight-thirty in the morning?!"

"Man, we have orientation at nine-o-clock. Get your ass up!" Cam said, and then I watched his tall figure retreat in the direction of his room. Probably got up at seven to make his hair look like that, girlie bastard.

I groaned, orientation had totally slipped my mind. Sliding my legs over the side of the bed, I slowly got up. My pounding head, the ever-present memory that last night really happened.

_Okay, _so maybe drinking till 2:00 A.M. _wasn't_ the best way to handle it, but I didn't know what else to do. My fucking heart heart so fucking bad. I had lost (for possibly forever) the one girl (out of the millions of them out there) that I have ever loved. Sure, our relationship had its faults, but can you honestly point any out that don't? I sure as hell can't.

So anyway, I just wanted all the pain of last night to go away, so I drank some beers, which eventually led to more and more. Quite frankly, I don't even know how I got home last night. Probably Cam, hes always there when you need him. (also when you dont)

Walking into the bathroom, I flushed water into my blood shot eyes. I looked into the rectangular mirror hung up on the blue walls that is my bathroom. God, I looked terrible. My hair was plastered to my fore head, my eyes red form crying. (yeah, i actually cried) I needed a shower.

* * *

After the much needed shower, Cam and I headed into the auditorium.

It was buzzing with students. Everyone was laughing, talking, and having a good time. Girls were flocking around Cam and I, doing that annoying thing when they try to capture your attention. I doesn't work. I never has. At least not for me, I always had someone else capturing my full attention. The other girls never mattered.

I found myself looking for _her._ My eyes scanned the crowd looking for my sexy amber-eyed brunette.

_'Your amber-eyed brunette? Shes not yours, not anymore.' _This thought went out my brain as quickly as it came in. I wasn't through with her yet, I had to keep trying.

A familiar laugh sounded in the distance. That particular one that sent my nerve endings on fire. Made my entire body crave for her presence.

Massie Block had arrived, and she was not alone.

* * *

A/N- review, and I promise to post a much longer one next, I just didn't have the time to type the whole thing.


	6. Kissing You

* * *

A/N- I know finally! The next chapter. Thank you to all of you that reviewed, you guys rock. Anyway, this chapter takes place at the orientation. Also, **I changed the date**. The orientations taking place **two days**after the "break-up" scene between Massie and Derrick. Derrick just wallowed in his self pity during those two days.

Massie however, well you'll find out. In this chapter. Hope you like. (:

* * *

**_Derrick's P.O.V:_**

A familiar laugh sounded in the distance. That particular one that sent my nerve endings on fire. Made my entire body crave for her presence. Massie Block had arrived, and she was not alone.

I turned around, looking to the door. There she stood, wearing a dress that made my insides scream to touch her, shiny hair flowing in long tresses down to the small of her back, hands wrapped around some guy, eyes glistening-_WAIT_ a minute.

Looking a little bit closer, I saw what indeed was a guy, tall guy, with his hands all over Massie. I felt my hands clench into fists.

_I know we just got here  
but I think it's time to go  
_

I felt like screaming when the nameless guy grabbed her and attached his mouth to hers. Holy Crap, they are really getting into it. Don't they know there are hundreds of students here?

_I didn't want to believe it but now I know  
you know who just walked in  
and she didn't come alone  
I can't stand to see this get me home_

God, its only been two days. How could she be so attached that quickly? _Unless_, she had already been with this guy. Yeah, they didn't seem like any new couple to me. They way he gripped her waist, the way she tenderly caressed his cheek- it didn't at all scream new couple. It almost seemed like an act. Like she was trying to make me jealous. Well, let me tell you, it sure as hell isnt working.

That much.

_Take me away  
I'm gonna hurt somebody  
take me away right now  
how could she say  
she wanted more you better  
take me away right now_

Finally, they broke away, and stood slightly apart as he held her hand. I had been so absorbed in staring at Massie and her new _boyfriend,_ that I hadn't noticed Cam was still next to me until he punched me on the arm.

"Hey dude, there's Kemp! Lets go over there." Oh, I forgot to mention that Kemp Hurley got into Yale. His random proclamation of that fact at lunch senior year left everyone completely shocked. Some even laughed, thinking it was a joke. We all thought he would turn out to be a playboy or maybe even a rapist or something, the way he behaved at school. Looks sure as hell can be deceiving.

"Okay." I walked with Cam over to where Kemp and his friends were hanging out. After a few minutes of high-fiving and talking with the new improved Kemp Hurley, I peeked over to where Massie was. She was laughing at something her guy "Friend" said. Tilting her head back with laughter. I couldn't help but admire her beauty, you just didn't see girls that naturally hot in this century.

_I thought she was perfect  
she thought I was perfect too  
perfect until she found someone new  
now I'm stuck here watching her  
I can't take this abuse  
what does this guy do  
that I can't do?_

Her eyes scanned the crowd, as if she were looking for someone. I'd like to think it was me, but I doubt it. The way she was all over that guy seemed to justify that idea. Then she seemed to give up and turned around, wrapping her arms around _his _waist, and heading in for another big wet one.

Yep, if there were ever a time I felt like throwing up, it would be now.

_Take me away  
I'm gonna hurt somebody  
take me away right now  
how could she say  
she wanted more you better  
take me away right now_

**_Massie's P.O.V_**

I gave Aaron one last kiss before heading to the bathroom. Leaving the crowded auditorium, I went down a hall way in search of one. You are probably wondering who Aaron is. He and I were friends when we first came to Yale. He was the one who helped me to get over Derrick. I had always known he had a thing for me, but he never acted on it because he knew at the time I wasn't over Derrick.

And to be honest, I don't know if I am yet. Aaron is perfect, everything you could want in a guy. But he just wasn't _him. _I don't feel the tingly feeling on my skin when he touches me, or the passion that emerges in every embrace the way it did before with Derrick.

And another thing that is a total turn off, is that Aaron always agrees with me. He never challenges me or my opinions, he just agrees. One of the things I loved about Derrick is that he didn't put up with my bitchiness. He would always retort back and we would have little arguments over nothing. But the great thing about the fights, it the make-up. Yes, Derrick was not at all dull in the bedroom. Each time we did it, it was like a religious experience. Completely satisfying. We could never get enough.

As I rounded the corner, I felt strong arms pull me into a closet. The strangers lips pressed against mine fiercely, tongue forcing its way through. Even though it was dark, I knew who it was.

_Nobody_ kissed me like _that._

I felt myself giving in to the kiss, putting my whole self into it. It is so hard to resist temptation this strong. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist, his arms coming around to grip my ass. He moaned, and I just kissed him harder, making up for lost time.

* * *

It was when his hands reached around to undo the zipper on my dress, that I fully comprehended what was going on. This was so wrong. I pulled way and unwound my legs from his waist.

He groaned, "Whats the matter?"

I put my hands on my hips, clearly very pissed, "_Whats the matter? _Seriously? You cheated on me! I shouldn't even be talking to you right now!"

I went for the door, but his hands grabbed my waist pulling me against his muscled chest. "Massie, lets talk about this-"

"No! First you cheat on me, then you lock me in a closet and try to have sex with me! I have to go." I tried to struggle against him, but it was no use, his arms were wrapped tightly around me. Eventually, I just gave up.

He took one hand from my waist and held it up to my cheek. "You know, you didn't exactly resist it. Hell, you were all over it. Just admit it Massie, you still have feelings for me."

I tried to sturggle one more time to be released from him, but his arms just tightened around me.

Getting an idea, I said, "Your right." And then I stood up higher and attacked his mouth with a passionate kiss. He moaned and released his arms from my waist, cupping my face. Seeing this as an opportunity, I pushed him back onto the floor. I smirked and straightened my dress out.

"Bye Derrick, good luck taking care of that." I said motioning to the bulge in his pants. "I'll see you again, never."

He got up, "Oh, you'll be back Massie."

I smirked, "Dont hold your breath." And with that, I walked out the closet, leaving him behind.

**No ones P.O.V.:**

Derrick watched as Massie left, his eyes running down her body.

_"Oh, Yes. She'll Be Back."_

* * *

A/N- Review and I will post quicker!

Song:

Plain White T's: Take Me Away


	7. Rebounds, Oh How They Suck

A/N- FINNNALLLLLLYYYYY!!!!!! I know on my other stories I have said like a hundred times that I will be updating this story, but I haven't because I have been in _major_ writer's block.

So to those of you who reviewed the last chapter, (I love comments) this one is for _you. _Have a very Merry Christmas.

_BTW: _this chapter centers around Massie again, with a little splash of Derrick.(It might be this way for the next chapter also) I'm sorry its taking me so long to get to Claire's plot line, but I promise I will. I just need to clear the air with Massie and Derrick. (It will be mainly in the next chapter)

**THIS TAKES PLACE TWO WEEKS AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER.**

* * *

Chapter 6:

Rebounds, Oh How They Suck.

**Massie's P.O.V.**

I stared across the table at Aaron, just looking at him while he was eating his Cesar salad. How different he was from Derrick, I observed. Derrick, for one, wouldn't be caught dead eating a Cesar salad. Too "girly" for him, I suppose. I felt a deep ache in my chest as I thought of _him _and our last encounter. I thought to just this morning when I received a floral arrangement that was delivered to my apartment. It came attached with a note that said:

_Massie,_

_Because only I know your favorite flowers._

_See you at the party tonight._

_Your one and only,_

_Derrick_

Cocky Bastard. He always knew how to make me long for him, whether it be in the bedroom or outside of it. My body yearned to touch his again, but I knew my mind would win that battle. These were dangerous waters to be crossing, so I went back to observing Aaron.

His firm jaw moved up and down as he chewed, black hair lightly dusted along his chin due to his reluctance to shave. He seemed to notice my inattentiveness, thinking my staring at him was a result of something, as he swallowed what he was chewing and his handsome face etched into a look of concern.

Hs hand reached across the table to cover mine, "is everything alright, Massie?" He said.

Well, I have to give him _some _credit, he was ever the dutiful gentleman. He held me as his highest regard, my feelings above his own. He had been kind to me in every way and I honestly felt bad that I was using him as a rebound. Someone to replace _him _and to vanquish some (I would be lying if I said all) of the lingering feelings I still felt for Derrick.

Wow, I actually feel sorry for someone else. Weird.

My amber eyes locked into his piercing blue ones as I said, " Oh, everything is fine. I just received an A- on a paper I should have gotten an A on."

_Smooth,_Massie. Not only did you lie, but you have just made yourself look like an obsessive geek.

His face turned from concern to relief. Oh. Massie. You are much too hard on yourself. An A- is a great grade."

Naive little boy, how easily you are fooled.

I smiled at him, " Yeah, I guess it's not that bad. These first few weeks of school have been brutal." I said.

He nodded, "Yeah, I know. Prof. Callahan's class is a bitch."

I giggled at this, "So, anyway. Enough school talk. Are you going o come with Claire, Brad, and me to the party tonight?"

He shook his head, "I can't remember? I have to go home this afternoon to go to my cousins wedding rehearsal dinner. I'll be gone all weekend."

I feigned disappointment. "Oh, okay. I'll just hang out with Claire."

He got up from his seat and came over to me, pulling me in for (in my opinion) one of our emotionless kisses.

"I should leave now. I'll be back in two days, " he leaned in to kiss me again, "I'll see you later."

"Bye, Aaron.'" And he left the cafeteria, leaving me all by myself.

Hmmm....Whats a girl to do when her current rebound boyfriend is heading out of town and wont be back for the whole weekend? Go to a party, of course.

**Derrick's P.O.V.**

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. Damn, sometimes I even impress myself. There was no way Massie was going to avoid me tonight.I smirked thinking of the flowers I sent this morning. I wish I could have been there to see her face and how she-"

"DUDE!" Cam's voiced came from the other side of the door. "You have been in there forever! Lets go!" He said, referring to the party.

I opened the door and stepped out, "Cammie boy, looking this good takes time."

He rolled his eyes, his mouth hinting at a smile. "Whatever can we just go please? I promised Claire I'd meet her at 10:00."

Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention that Cam and Claire have become "friends" now. These past few weeks they have talked (They have almost all the same classes, just like Mass and I do) and were hanging out together now. Her ball and chain doesn't seem to mind, he probably doesn't know the extent of Cam and Claire's past relationship. How long will Cam and Claire's "friendship" last before they get into eachother's pants? I'll give it a week, maybe two. Cam has always been the "take it slow" romantic one.

Not me. Or Massie, she always did like it rough. I shook that thought out of my mind. If I continued to think about Massie and my sexual encounters I would need to go back into the bathroom and take a cold shower. And I don't think Cam would want to wait much longer.

"C'mon Derrick, lets go." Nope, he wouldn't want to wait any longer.

This party was going to rock, I had plans for Massie and I.

_But will Derrick's plans work? Will he finally tell Massie the true reason for his infidelity? And whats this with Cam and Claire? As they spend more time together, will old feelings arise, further complicating things? And what about Aaron and Brad? What will happen there?_

_Only time will tell. And all we know now is, the party will create quite a stir._

_Find out more in chapter 7: Your Infidelity_

* * *

A/N- I know its short, but I honestly do not have time to type more. I have a million things to do before Christmas and I am way behind on my Christmas shopping. So hopefully, I will post the rest this week.

Review, it has always mad me want to post faster.


	8. Your Infidelity

A/N- Finally, the next chapter. What has it been, like 5 months? I have no exuse for it, except writers block and negligence. I apologise and hope you like this chapter.

But, as for my Jassie story, My Secret Addiction, and the other stories, I hope to update them soon, but am making no promises.

Enjoy. (;

* * *

Massie and Claire arrived at the party around nine, they had spent hours pouring over their closets selecting the perfect outfits for their nights of freedom, (On Massie's behalf) and possibility, (for Claire).

The party was held at some senior's mansion, but even Massie was impressed. It was completely dark, with twinkle lights scattered all across the ceiling and onto the walls. They would feel like they were dancing under the stars, and that thought made Massie a little bit uneasy. This party was the exact theme of the party where _it_ happened, two years ago.

_'Derrick better keep away from me," _Massie thought bitterly to herself as she and Claire handed their purses to the coat check people.

Massie felt a slight heat race through her, and a subtle, yet noticeable, tug at her heart. Derrick was here, and she felt him before she saw him.

"I knew you would come." His hot minty breath tickled her neck and she held herself back from moaning. That _voice,_ that _body_, brought back so many memories and recollections all at once.

She turned towards him and forced herself to look into those caramel-colored eyes that had so many depths to them.

She vaguely heard Claire say, "Oh, look. There's Cam," and leave.

Derrick broke the uncomfortable silence with, "will you dance with me?"

She hesitated, "I don't think so Derrick."

"Please?" He had resorted to begging.

Right now, at this very moment, she felt numb, impervious to the pain, the sadness that had until now, ate at her very soul each and every day.

"Oh, all right." She said.

A slow, sad, smile spread across his handsome face. He led her onto the dance floor then, his hand on the small of her back. They made their way onto the dance floor, choosing a spot towards the middle. Derrick hesitantly wrapped his tanned, muscular arms around her tiny waist, hoping that she wouldn't change her mind. Massie wrapped her arms around his neck, not very romantically, but silencing his fears all the same.

They stayed there like that for a few moments, just standing there with their arms wrapped around one another, slightly swaying from side to side. Massie kept her eyes everywhere but his face.

It was a comfortable, familiar feeling, but it was when she finally looked into his eyes, that it changed. Her universe stopped at that moment, and that just went to show just how thoroughly she has missed Derrick.

She needed to end this uncertainty once and for all.

"Derrick, we really need to talk." She said.

He nodded and took her by the hand, leading her up the stairs and into a vacant room.

* * *

Claire went by the bar and saw Cam sitting with his back to the crowd. She went over and covered his eyes with her hands. He tensed, but relaxed when she spoke.

"Guess whooo?" She said sing-songinly.

Cam grinned, "Um..Rachel?, no Karen?" He said, teasing her.

Claire removed her hands, and turned him around so he faced her.

"Its Claire." She said.

He reached up and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, his fingers lingering a bit on her cheek.

"I knew it was you Claire, I could never forget the sound of your voice." He said, and she smiled, looking pleased.

He looked intently into her navy eyes and said, "You wanna dance?"

She could never refuse him when he gave her that look, that particular gaze, and she nodded, taking the hand he held out to her.

He knew he was pushing boundaries of their new _friendship_ but he didn't care, he was going to get her back somehow.

* * *

The first few moments were spent in silence, she had no idea how to begin, where to start the conversation that could very possibly end the role of "Massington" forever.

"Derrick, I want you to be completely honest when I ask you," she paused for a moment and tears started to form in her eyes.

He nodded, he knew this was coming.

"Why did you cheat on me? Why, _why, _did you make it so I had to walk in on the _one_ person I had ever loved making out with someone _else_?" The tears were really spilling out now, and she was trying so very hard to keep the loud sobs out of her voice.

He could not take seeing her cry and reached out to comfort her.

As soon as she felt his hand on her arm, she screamed, "No! D_on't _touch me!"

He stepped back, hurt.

She lowered her voice into a whisper, "Tell me, Derrick. Give me a reason why I shouldn't sever all my ties with you once and for all?"

He sighed, the tears (and the fears) welling up. "God, Massie. I was just so fucking upset after that one fight we had that I went to that party, just to make you mad." He paused, letting it sink in.

"When I got there, Alicia stopped me and told me that it was _over_, that she had just spoken with you on the phone. She told me that you wanted to break up with me, you were just too upset to say it yourself." He paused again.

"And you believed that Bitch?" Massie said bitterly.

Derrick ignored this and said, "And _God, _Massie I really thought it was _over."_

He was crying now, "I then went to the bar and got so piss drunk that I could barely see straight."

"And then, when I was heading towards the bathroom, I felt arms come around my waist and pull me into a bedroom. Before I knew it, the door flew open and well, you know." He finished.

Derrick stepped closer to Massie, " I am so sorry Massie. I honestly thought it was over between us. I always wish I could go back and change it but I can't."

Her hard exterior, the armor that she'd worked so hard to keep around herself, was beginning to disarm. It started to make sense to Massie, and looking at him noe, tears spilling down his face, the clearly evident look of desperation, she knew she had to forgive him.

Without a word, she bridged the gap between them in a hug.

He sobbed and buried his face into her soft brown hair, whispering, "I am so sorry Massie, So sorry...." He kept repeating it into her ear over and over.

"Oh, Derrick. I know. And, I just cant be mad at you anymore."

Still holding her in the hug, he took his face out of her neck.

Looking into her eyes and running the pads of his thumbs along her cheeks, wiping away her tears, he said "So what does this mean for us?"

"I don't know. Lets just take it one day at a time." She said.

He nodded, it wasn't the response he was hoping for, but it was a start.

* * *

Claire felt like a princess in a fairy tale, with a handsome Prince holding her close on the dance floor, twirling her around.

He looked into her eyes, his blue and green ones smoldering her blue ones. A rush of blood went throughout her body, a familiar ache for Cam's body strewn across her own.

No words were spoken, they didn't have to be. The music the people, they all faded away. All Claire was seeing, living, breathing, was Cameron Fisher.

And surprisingly, she didn't have a problem with that, and neither did he.

* * *

An that's it, till next time.

I know I didn't mention Aaron or Brad in this chapter, but I didn't want to. They will come into play next chapter.

So, Review, please.


	9. Weeks of Waiting for Your Embrace

Okay, here is (finally) the next chapter.

Enjoy (:

* * *

Derrick sat gloomily under the big oak tree by the coffee cart. He sat glaring at Massie and Aaron while they enjoyed breakfast out on a picnic table about 25 from his general direction.

Yes, you may be wondering, what happened? Aren't Derrick and Massie supposed to be together now?

(Derrick's P.O.V.)

Well, unfortunately, I Derrick Harrington, cannot answer that Question either, it still lingers in the air every time I pass her by.

It's been two weeks, two damn weeks since Massie so much as even spoke to me. Its like she is trying to freeze me out so she could avoid answering the inevitable question, "What are we?/What do we mean to each other?"

Well, let me tell you, I wont let it go unanswered any longer. I'm tired of doing the "gentlemanly polite" thing by waiting for her to approach me. Well, that hasn't happened yet, and judging from the cosy way Massie and Adam, or whatever the hell his name is, are acting, it wont happen anytime soon.

I mean, how long does it take for a girl to think things out? If the situation was reversed, it would have probably taken me a grand total of two seconds before I attacked her with a kiss, before leading her to a vacant bedroom to fuck her senseless.

But I have had _enough,_enough of this waiting, taking it slow. That's not the type of guy I am, and I wont pretend otherwise. If she _really_ wanted to get back with me, wouldn't she have done so by now?

Derrick fumbled with that thought as he sat there watching them share a bagel together.

He must really have been glaring at them, because when Massie looked up and caught his eye, her eyes widened and she quickly looked down.

Derrick stood up and just threw his empty coffee cup at a nearby trash bin, not caring if it had made it.

He had had _enough._ If she really wanted him, she wouldn't be hanging out with him, that was just cruel.

No matter how much he changed it around in his mind, she wasn't his girlfriend. She wasn't his _anything_. Hell, they weren't even _friends._Not anymore. Not unless he decided to do something about it.

Derrick had made up his mind, he was going to confront Massie Block once and for all.

Tonight.

* * *

Claire sat, daydreaming during her journalism class. She had so much fun these past few weeks with Cam, it was like a fairytale that she always had dreamt of as a little girl.

_But_, in the middle of the night, when she laid on her bed alone, did it feel right?

_Technically,_ Claire had never cheated on Brad, her and Cam had never even kissed, let alone have sex. But, did she think about it?

_Yes, _she admitted shamefully to herself.

Cam was just do perfect, she just felt so many inexpressible feelings with him. Feelings that she didn't feel with Brad.

The professor must have noticed her inattentiveness, because he said "Hopefully, it wont bore you like today's lecture bored Miss Lyons."

Claire immediately came to attention, cheeks burning tomato red as she lowered herself down her brown seat, while condescending snickers echoed throughout the otherwise silent room.

"Don't forget to finish your papers, they are due next Monday. Class dismissed." He said, before turning back to erase his board.

Claire gathered her books and quickly left the building, glad to be out of there.

* * *

Massie looked at her bedside clock that shined 7:00 P.M. at her when she heard a knock at the door. Having just stepped out of the shower and therefore dripping wet without any clothes on, Massie yelled "Just a minute!"

She tried to quickly find a towel and something to wear, but the knocking persisted.

"Ugh!" She shouted before just grabbing a silky robe and shrugging it on, loosely tying it around her wet body.

"Whoever you are, you sure are impatient." She said while opening the door and revealing Derrick Harrington in all of his Greek God-like glory.

She immediately clammed up, "W-Wh-What do you-, What do you want Derrick?"

The corners of his mouth curled slightly up in a semi-smile, and he looked her up and down before his caramel-colored eyes widened slightly.

She looked down, only to realize that her blue silk robe had become completely see through, and Derrick could see the outline of her curvaceous breasts and legs.

She blushed, which was ridiculous, Derrick had seen so much of her many times. He had been her first and only, though she would never tell anyone else that.

But it was something about the mood and the vulnerable atmosphere that suddenly left her feeling the need to run and hide, or at least put on some more clothes.

She crossed her arms over her chest, and Derrick said, "May I come in?"

"Sure." She croaked out. Oh god, she actually croaked.

"Just, Just sit there for a moment while I go and change."

Derrick obliged and sat down on the cushioned white love seat. Hands trembling nervously while he awaited his one true Love's return to him, a return that he hoped would be forever.

* * *

Massie looked slightly over her shoulder as she walked back to her room, Derrick looked so defeated, like he had already lost something so very dear to him. She couldn't help but feel sad an guilty, for she knew it was she that made him that way.

But the truth of the matter is, she was scared. Scared that if she let him back into her life, he would only hurt her again. And that in itself was the reason she had purposely avoided him these past two weeks. Fear.

Fear is the ultimate weakness. It consumes you, and if you let it, it will consume you until you are but a shadow of who you once were.

* * *

A/N- The next part will only be updated if you review. Also, let me know if you all actually like the Claire/Cam scenes. If not, I will just focus on Massie/Derrick and Aaron and throw in a tiny bit of Clam here and there. But not that much, if no one actually reads their scenes.

And I promise to update sooner and make the chapters longer this summer. I have just been entirely too busy with schoolwork to update stories.

But I will after my finals are over.

Till next time,

-Beachbabe010


	10. But, You're The Only One I Want

SCHOOL'S OUT FOR SUMMER!! _YES_

Lol, anyway, here is the next chapter.

* * *

_Chapter 10: But, You're the Only One I Want_

Massie slowly dressed into her nightgown and was brushing her hair. She knew it wouldn't really matter, but she couldn't help but want to look good in front of Derrick. She grabbed a new robe, i.e. one that wasn't see through, and put it on. She then walked slowly over to the couch where Derrick had been sitting.

As she got closer, she realized he had fallen asleep. _Did she really take that long to get dressed? _She thought to herself. _She must have._

She came over to him and crouched down on her knees. She never really had this opportunity before, having Derrick just laying there completely vulnerable to her. She slowly reached her hand out and started to trace the contours of his Greek god-like face.

Her delicate fingers gently smoothed the hair away from his forehead, before running down the length of his face to curve around his chin. She felt the stubble that was just starting to appear along his angular jawline.

He was so beautiful, _well handsome, _in a completely indefinable way. It was like he was sculpted out of wax by the most articulate sculptor in the world, that made every line, every _detail, _completely and inexplicably perfect.

His physical perfection also was one of the factors that now rendered her insecurity. Before, she used to revel in the fact that out of all the girls in the world that he could easily obtain, he chose _her. And that fact in itself made any girl swoon. _

But now, that he had gone to another woman, those previous securities of love now became her insecurities of her self-image. Even if he would completely give himself to her, there was always that underlying feel of, how long will it last before he realizes that he liked someone better, or that she wasn't enough.

She sighed,and looked back at Derrick, only to find his caramel brown eyes looking right back at her.

She blinked in astonishment, and his mouth curved into a slow smile.

"Massie," he whispered,and he leaned in for a kiss.

She waited for it closing her eyes, waited for the smooth sensation of his mouth to come over hers.

But it didn't.

She opened her eyes to reveal his face, so completely close to hers that she could feel his warm breath blowing on her upper lip, and she could smell his intoxicated cologne that just made her want to jump him, literally.

"Wh-Whats wrong?" She asked.

He sighed, "I need to know if this is it. I will only kiss you if this means that we will be together again. I can't take the waiting anymore." He looked at her expectantly.

She wanted to, _She really wanted to, _but she resisted, pulling back.

"No, Derrick. I..We.. just can't. It's too late for us." She said and stood up, taking a few steps back.

He got up from his position on the couch and ran a hand through his golden locks.

"How can you say that? It's not too late, it was never too late." He said, taking a few steps closer to her.

"You told me to wait, that we will work things out. Well, I have waited. I have waited for two weeks. I have had to wait and watch while you paraded around with Eric, or whatever. And. I just cant wait anymore. I need an answer, and if not I need to just move on" Derrick said.

"Well maybe you should." She said, biting her lip.

He was not expecting her to say that.

"Wh-WH-What?" Derrick asked, trembling over the words.

"Derrick, I just don't know I could go back to the way things were. I'm sorry." She said, tears forming in her eyes. She started to walk back to her bedroom, but Derrick grabbed her arm before she entered the doorway.

"Now, just wait a minute. I know that things wont go back to the way they were. Too much has happened since then. I'm not asking for that."

He paused to lift his hand up under her chin, raising it so they met eye to eye, "All I'm asking for is a chance for us to start over, for us to be together again."

"Derrick, I..." She started to say, but he cut her off.

"I love you, Massie." Massie was shocked to hear him finally say these words, and slightly annoyed at his choice of timing. _He's probably just saying it to get me back._

"_No, _Derrick. You can't just say I love you to try and fix everything. That won't work, not anymore. I just cant can't be in a relationship where I will always worry whether or not you will cheat again." She chocked out the last words, the tears now flowing freely down her porcelain cheeks.

"Massie, I swear to you, I will never-"

She cut him off, her mind made up. "Derrick. _No_." She whispered.

He backed away slightly, his eyes starting to tear up again.

"Look, We just can't save something that has already died. You'll find that someone else someday, and you will be glad we ended it when we did." Although she was keeping a cool exterior, it was _killing_ her to say these final words.

"But..I don't.. want anyone else." He said quietly.

"Its not like we wont ever see each other anymore, we can still be friends." She said, even though the disbelief was evident in her voice.

She was trying to soften the blow, not just for Derrick's sake, but for her own.

"No, Massie. We can't. And we won't. Now I am officially _done._"

He walked away, the anger and the hurt shielding his normally gentle nature.

"Have a nice life with _Eric. _You can tell him not to worry about me anymore. Because I won't be in the way." Her heart felt like it was being torn to shreds, but she remained composed.

"Goodbye, Massie. Even if you change your mind, don't come looking for me." And with that, his tall lithe form retreated from her bedroom entryway, and she heard a door slam on his way out.

This was _it._The Massie and Derrick saga was _over._

_And it was now her fault to blame. _

_

* * *

_

Everyone probably hates Massie (and me) for this chapter. But, don't worry. I have many chapters left in store for them. And Clam will be a huge part of next chapter.

You just have to wait and see.

So please, review and I will update.


	11. Planning a Possible Disaster

See, I promised to update more quickly and I am.

Thanks to all of you who reviewed ;)

So, without much further ado, Here is the next chapter.

* * *

_Recap from Chapter 10:_

He walked away from her, the anger and the hurt shielding his normally gentle nature.

"Have a nice life with _Eric. _You can tell him not to worry about me anymore. Because I won't be in the way." Her heart felt like it was being torn to shreds, but she remained composed.

"Goodbye, Massie. Even if you change your mind, don't come looking for me." And with that, his tall lithe form retreated from her bedroom entryway, and she heard a door slam on his way out.

This was _it._The Massie and Derrick saga was _over._

_And it was now her fault to blame._

* * *

_Chapter 11: Planning a Possible Disaster_

Weeks went by, long tormenting weeks. Massie went through her days and classes in a stupor, in a bubble that was impenetrable from the outside world.

Claire just didn't know what to do with her. She had just watched her friend shut her out and remain impassive to everything that came her way. She wanted to help, but she had no idea how to start, or even what to do at all. She decided to let Aaron try his best to sort things out.

She really felt sorry for the guy, he just didn't have and idea about how much Massie, though she was too stubborn to admit it, loved Derrick. Aaron became Massie's rebound, but he was her friend first.

She hoped that when Massie finally got her act together and realized that her and Derrick were meant to be together, that she would let Aaron down easy. He truly doesn't deserve to be toyed with.

This was something she had to figure out as well. Brad, or Cam? It shouldn't be so hard to choose. She likes Brad, she really does, but she always feels that lingering desire for Cam.

But, to be honest, she didn't know if Cam reciprocated her feelings, or if he just wanted to be friends. That was what was keeping her from making a decision either way.

* * *

Claire came back to her and Massie's apartment in excitement. It was now, finally, Christmas break. No more getting caught daydreaming in class, no more having to wake up early, they were finally _Free. _

_Well_, at least for a few weeks.

Her cell phone rang as she was inserting her key into the door. She opened the door, stepped inside, and pulled her blackberry out of her purse.

_INCOMING CALL: CAM FISHER_

"Heelloo?" She said sing-songinly. She was in a good mood.

"Hey Claire, its Cam."

"Hey, Cammie. Whats up?" She took an intake of breath, Was it wrong to give a guy other than you're boyfriend, a nickname? She hoped not.

"I was calling to ask if you and Massie would like to accompany me and Derrick on a cruise to the Caribbean these next two weeks." He paused for a second to let it sink in.

"My parents and their friends were going to go, but they had a change in plans, so they gave us their four tickets, just four though, so it would just be you, me, Derrick and Massie."

"Derrick and Massie? Forced together on a Cruise ship? After Just making the biggest mistake of ending their relationship?" She asked, surprised.

"Yeah, its wicked cruel, but it would force them to work things out." He said.

"Hmmm....I like it." She said.

"I knew you would." He said, glad she couldn't see the goofy grin that crossed his face.

"But, they would never agree to it. Not, if they knew that the other one was going to be there." She said, disappointed. She really wanted to go, but she needed to have Massie there or else it would look like she and Cam were going as a couple.

_Which, _she knew would make both Brad and Aaron upset.

"That is why we wouldn't tell them about the other one going. Just tell her that you two will be going on a cruise to get away from this town. When we meet up, fake looking surprised that Derrick will be coming as well." He replied.

He didn't know where this devious side of himself came from, but he liked it.

She hesitated, she really didn't want to deceive her friend like that, but she really wanted to go. "Okay, but I'll have to run it by Brad first, I mean, we were planning on doing stuff together over break."

He sighed, he didn't want to make her angry by saying something like _He is not your mother, do whatever the hell you want. _

Instead, he replied with, "Sounds like a plan."

She smiled to herself and said, "Bye, Cam."

This may be her best Christmas break yet, she just hoped their plan would work.

She hung up, and walked all the way into her and Massie's apartment.

She was about to turn and walk into Massie's bedroom and tell her about the cruise, but first things first. She should talk to Brad about it before just executing the plan.

She sighed and went into her bedroom, laying on her over sized baby blue comforter, not caring if it wrinkled, and dialed Brad's number.

Hoping for the best.

* * *

Massie heard Claire enter the apartment, while she was changing out of her school outfit. Her numb fingers gently undid the buttons of her blouse and she took it off.

This was how her actions and reactions were ever since that night, slow and indecisive.

She really shouldn't be feeling this way, after all, it was she who broke up with him. But it was that look on his face and that sudden emptiness at the pit of her stomach that made her feel what she did now.

She hadn't truely realized it until now, but life without Derrick seemed damn near impossible to live out.

Sure, they broke up during the summer before her freshman year of college, but she had always in the back of her mind held to the hope of that things would work out. That Derrick Harrington would one day come back into her and they would be together again.

Now, that hope was murdered, and she was the one who pulled the trigger.

Now there was no hope, or at least she felt none, and she had come to terms with how she wouldn't have that childhood dream of marrying your highschool sweetheart and living happily ever after with him. She would have to settle for less.

And she didn't want to.

She shook her mind out of her despair. She needed to move on, and this was only making it worse.

She pulled on a Ralph Lauren t-shirt and went into Claire's room.

As she walked on, Claire was on the phone, saying "Yeah, I'll miss you too, babe. Goodbye"

Massie came over and layed next to Claire on her bed.

"Why will you be missing him? I thought you'd be spending the entire vacation together?" Massie said curiously, with a pang of jealousy that her friend had someone to spend break with.

Claire grabbed Massie's hand and squeased it, "Cause we, girlfriend, are going on a cruise."

* * *

Cam felt his phone vibrate with a text message thirty minutes after he had just spoken with Claire.

**Claire:** It's On. (;

And he knew exactly what "it" was.

He must have been grinning like an idiot, because when Derrick came in and sat down on the couch next to him, he said,

"Why the hell are you so happy?"

"Cause Derrick, my man, we are going on a trip."

* * *

As you can already tell, the next few chapters will be on the cruise ship, and they will be jam-packed with drama.

And all it takes is a simple review to find out. (;

Until next time, Beachbabe010


	12. The Airport Dilemna

A/N: I'm BACK, and ready to post, (:

Derrick's p.o.v.

5:30 a.m. that's what time Cam threw a pillow at my face, that's what time I got up to leave for the cruise that i was apparently going on.

Now, about an hour or so later, we are in the car driving to the air port.

You can imagine my surprise, coming back after being rejected by the love of my life and having my best friend throw something like this at me when all I want to do is mope around and get drunk. Well, maybe this trip will help me to get over Massie.

But, I doubt it.

I looked at Cam, hes had an indescribable look of happiness, and an almost 'I know something you dont' look on his face.

_Where did this idea come from anyway?_

I was about to ask him, but our driver informed us that we had arrived.

I sank lower into my seat, _I guess I will just have to find out._

No ones p.o.v.

Claire's fingers were twitching in excitement, she could barely sit still. She pretended that she didn't notice the weird looks Massie was giving her and tried to tone it down a little.

She didn't want to spoil the surprise, not yet.

Massie was slightly annoyed at the time she had woken up to go to a cruise she didn't want to be on. But she had to admit, she was slightly excited.

Now that apparently the Derrick Harrington chapter of her life had ended, she needed to move on. She needed to get away from it all and focus on something else other that her relationships, or her school work.

She still had not told Claire about her break up with Aaron, for the wound was still fresh.

Aaron took it surprisingly well, he did after all know about Derrick and her past history, but she did notice the flash of pain and sadness that flashed across his beautiful eyes.

Why did she do it, you may ask? Her chances with Derrick had just been shot to hell, why did she break up with her only source of male comfort and distraction?

Unfortunately, Massie did not really know. Perhaps it was her guilt for stringing along her male best friend. Or perhaps she still held onto hope that Derrick would come back to her.

She sincerely hoped that it wasn't the latter.

* * *

Claire felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Already knowing who the sender was, she checked an made sure Massie wasn't looking. She just had a sad, far-away look on her face.

She slid her finger across her iPhone, and read her text message.

**Cam:** D & I are here, what about u?

**Claire:** We just arrived and are getting out of the car

**Cam:** they r going 2 FREAK when they figure out the plane seating arrangements

**Claire:** I no. ;)

**Cam:** :)

**Claire:** So ? r u & D?

**Cam:** D just went 2 get coffee. I am baggage.

Claire looked up for Massie, and saw her just standing there with the sad, far-away look that had been present on her face for the last month.

"Mass, why don't you go get us some coffee, I'll be there in a minute." Claire said.

Normally, Massie would have retorted back, but instead she simply nodded and slowly made her way to the Starbucks at the air port. Claire missed the happy, sometimes bitchy Massie.

She sighed, slightly nervous, she hoped her and Cam's plan would work.

**Claire: **I just sent Massie to get coffee. ;)

**Cam: **So the drama begins. :)

**Claire:** ;)

* * *

Massie's P.o.v.

I sluggishly walked over into the slightly packed Starbucks, and stepped in the line behind a tall guy wearing a beanie.

I waited patiently for what seemed like forever, then the line started to move up. I looked at the guy in front of me.

He looked slightly familiar from what I could gather from behind, as if I had met him at a party or something. He was obviously rich, his clothes looked as if they cost more than a poor person's car.

I let my eyes roam over his body. He had a nice form, I had to admit. From his broad, muscular shoulders to his nice sexy ass. She could definitely tell he worked out more than an average person.

She comforted herself in the possibility that he might be on the same plane as her, maybe even the same cruise ship, maybe.._Stop Massie, dont get ahead of yourself _She thought.

She was beginning to realize that this trip might actually be okay, she might actually enjoy herself.

The lines moved forward and the tall guy moved to the counter and it was then that she heard him speak.

She knew that voice, it came from none other than Derrick Harrington.

"Oh, SHIT!!" She said rather loudly as she dropped her purse.

Everyone, including Derrick turned around at the sudden disturbance.

Massie quickly bent down to pick up all of her crap that fell out of her purse, realizing that her phone had slid over to Derrick's feet.

As he slowly bent down to grab it, she ran out of the Starbucks, not caring what everyone thought.

And to think, a minute ago she was checking out his ass.

* * *

Until next time. REVIEW


	13. The Seating Arrangement

A/N: It has sadly been almost a year since I last updated my stories, but I am now going to try and finish them because there is so much left to write.

Enjoy. (:

* * *

Derrick watched in a slight awe as Massie rushed out of the Starbucks building. The way her jeans clung tightly to her curved ass did wonders to his imagination.

_What is she doing here? He wondered. Could she possibly be taking the same flight?_

He shook these pointless thoughts out of his mind, what good were they anyway, she had moved on, and its about time that he should as well.

After receiving his and Cam's coffees, he stepped on something hard. He looked down and saw Massie's iPhone.

He couldn't help himself, he slid his finger across the bar and started to look through it.

He was amazed at what he saw.

* * *

Massie ran in a blind fury to Claire, she knew something was up and that Derrick just didn't happen to be at the same airport at the exact same time and place of her and Claire's flight.

When she ran up she saw Claire talking to another familiar face, Cam Fisher.

_Oh Shit. This is no coincidence. _

"Hey, Massie." Cam said with a slight tremor in his voice in noticing her accusatory gaze at the two of them, talking together in the general area of the boarding area.

"Oh, hello Cam." Massie said turning her glare to Claire,

"What are you doing here?"

Claire said with confidence, "They are going on a cruise. Well actually, we are going with them."

Now Massie really was starting to get angry, _"What?"_

Claire explained the whole situation of where the tickets came from and whose idea it was and everything. (Minus the seating and room arrangements, it was best to leave that part out. For Now.) All the while Massie just shook her head in disbelief.

"What were you two thinking? Did you seriously expect that by forcing us together for a few weeks, we would magically be happy and together again?" Massie said.

Claire and Cam looked sideways at eachother, "Well, we... er.."

_"Flight 203 has begun boarding" _The intercom stated.

Massie just shook her head and stormed off in the direction of her baggage, as Derrick approached.

"Whats the matter with her?" Derrick asked

"She's just not a morning person." Claire shrugged and then she and Cam headed to the boarding area.

Derrick looked at the both of them and checked his plane ticket.

"Oh, Shit." He said, finally realizing the current predicament.

* * *

Massie sat in her first class seat, starting to relax.

_Its going to be okay, she told herself, you can easily just avoid Derrick the entire trip. I mean, how big is a cruise ship?_

She saw Cam and Claire entering the plane. She took her bag out of the seat next to her, expecting Claire to sit there, but Claire waved and then left for a seat towards the back.

"Kuh-laire! Why are you sitting back there?" Massie said exasperatedly.

"Uhh..Ticket mix-up. I am seated at seat 16, Sorry." Claire said and she and Cam quickly occupied seats 16 and 17, not looking Massie in the eye.

Massie sighed to herself, annoyed. She was probably now going to be seated next to someone who was fat and smelled like cheese, or worse.

She drummed her fingers on her armrest, watching and waiting as the other passengers boarded the plane.

Suddenly Derrick Harrington in all his Greek-god glory arrived, and her heart started to pound. She involuntarily started fidgeting and looked down.

Derrick checked his ticket, looked around and his eyes landed on the seat next to Massie. She could have sworn she saw his eyes widen slightly and then bite his lip, but then it was quickly replaced by a sigh.

He made his way over to the seat and she glared at him.

"What do you expect me to do, Massie? This is my assigned seat, so I am sitting here." He said and she just looked away and put her iPod headphones in.

Derrick sighed. This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

Derrick woke up to the greatest sight in a hormonal man's life: the sight of a woman's breasts.

He woke up to find that he had, in his sleep, laid his head on her chest and now he was looking right at her well developed chest.

She was obviously asleep as well, she would never had let him do this, not while they were both in the point that they were.

He lifted his head up and repositioned himself, slightly regretfully for it was a quite comfortable position and her perfume brought back so many memories that made his pants tighten.

He sat back straight up and looked at her in her sleeping state. She was just so damned beautiful, it made him wish that he just would have given into her proposal of just being friends, but he didn't.

No, Derrick Harrington was not one to wait.

He reached into his bag and pulled out Massie's phone again, first checking to make sure she wasn't still asleep.

He had been surprised earlier to see that Massie still kept the old pictures of himself and eachother on her phone. Both of them looked so happy, so in love in all of the photos, it made his heart sink.

They were meant to be, Massie and him. They would have gone on, gone to college together, gotten engaged, etc.

And now, even now, he wouldn't have to only lay his head on her when she was asleep. He had blown it, blown their perfect relationship full of passion and love.

And now they werent even friends, all because of him.

He had to wonder though, if Massie was so set on getting over him, why did she keep the photos on her phone?

Derricks thoughts were interrupted by Massie laying her head on his shoulder. He stiffened slightly, but then relaxed and softly layed his own head on top of her head.

Tomorrow, tomorrow they would deal with everything.

Because right now, all that mattered was how right it felt to be this close to her, to be able to smell her intoxicating perfume that did wonders to himself and his nether regions.

Besides, how big would the cruise ship be?

* * *

Cam arched his neck up, at Claire's urging, to see Massie and Derrick.

She whacked his arm, "what are they doing?" She asked impatiently.

Cam looked down at her, amused.

"They are asleep...with their heads on eachother."

"Yes!" Claire said a little too loudly and Cam laughed as other people turned around to look at the disturbance.

"They are so going to get back together again, if we have anything to say about it." She said confidently.

"Well, they both are the most stubborn people we know..." Cam started but continued after Claire glared at him, "It will work."

"It has to," Claire said, "They are perfect for eachother."

_'Just like we are' _They both thought to themselves, after Claire said it about Massie and Derrick.

"Anyways, they are going to freak when they see the room arrangements. I can't wait to see the look on Massie's face." Cam said, laughing.

"Yeah, she probably will threaten to castrate Derrick if he comes anywhere near the one and only bed in their room." Claire said laughing.

Cam and Claire continued to say different ways Massie and Derrick would react, and fell back into a state of comfort, fell into the way they felt during their relationship.

"I missed this Claire." Cam said suddenly.

"Missed what?" She said smiling.

"Us, hanging out, laughing at Massie and Derrick. It takes me back to.. before." Cam said.

"I've missed it too, Cam." Claire heard herself saying, and she reached up and ruffled his hair before laying her head on his shoulder.

"I missed it too." She repeated again and then fell asleep on Cam's shoulder and he laid his head on top of her own.

It felt so right, this connection between the two of them, and Cam was going to everything he could to make it happen, to make them happen again.

After all, no one stood in his way, he and Claire Lyons would be utterly alone, share the same bed, eat together, conspire against Massie and Derrick together etc. for two weeks.

No Brad, no nothing.

He couldn't wait.

* * *

A/N: That's it! I made it longer than normal due to the extended wait. I am sorry that Claire and Cam barely get any time in the chapters, but they will play a bigger role in the next chapters. Massie and Derrick, of course, will also be a major focus on the cruise.

Drama, Intrigue and more await these characters in the next chapters.

Please Review, I would like your feedback.


	14. The Unfortunate Circumstances of This

The Cruise ship was stunning. Big, beautiful white sides and windows, it was the largest boat any of them had ever seen.

Massie couldn't help but feel her nerves pick up slightly, for there was no leaving this ship aside from the occasional sight-seeing stop, for two weeks.

She would be stuck on this big white prison with Derrick, the once love of her life, for two weeks.

_Great, _She thought.

"Massie! Hurry up, we need to board now." Claire called to her, full of jittery excitement, she couldn't wait to start what she believed would be an epic adventure.

Cam slumped his bag over his shoulder and offered to take a few of Claire's, to which she beamed up at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

They walked up across the ramp to the cruise ship.

Derrick walked straight ahead, following them up the ramp, while Massie struggled slightly to get hold of some of her bags and suitcases to bring up the ramp with her.

Massie felt her eyes water at derricks cool attitude towards her, and she entered the ship.

The ship was beyond what she had ever expected to see, it was spectacular.

The check in area was very large and featured a beautifully molded ceiling with a gigantic chandelier hanging in the center. She remembered that Claire had mentioned that this was one of the most expensive ships, but she hadn't expected _this._

The exciement was starting to overtake her sadness, she could get over the fact that Derrick was here, she wasn't going to let that bother her, because she was in a sea-scape paradise.

Besides, she could simply just avoid him for most of the trip couldn't she?

* * *

She spotted Cam waiting for her and she walked over to him.

"Where's Claire?" she asked looking around, trying to see if she could see Claire or Derrick.

"Claire went to put her bags in the room." Cam said, his voice wavering slightly.

He reached into the pocket of his Diesel jeans, and pulled out a brass key.

Massie noticed that something flickered across his face, but decided to ignore his odd behavior.

She took the key, and Cam said, "We'll meet up with you later."

He then abuptly turned and left, and her suspicions were starting to rise.

She looked at her key and in the direction in which cam had left, trying to make it out.

She shrugged it off, and then looked at the key number and headed to the hallway on deck B,  
which was oddly the opposite direction that Cam went.

Something was up, and Massie had a bad feeling creeping up as she walked to her and (she assumed) Claire's suite.

She turned the key into the lock and entered, and was again wowed at the beauty of the cruise ship's decorating.

It was, of course, smaller than what she had been used to, with a living room and adjoining bedroom/bathroom, but it was charming all the same.

She entered the living room and shut the door behind her, and left her  
bags by the front door.

She then opened the door to her bedroom and almost screamed at what she saw.

* * *

Claire laid on her queen sized bed, exhausted after unpacking her suitcase into the small dresser.

Cam entered the room and flung himself on the bed next to her.

"What did Massie say?" Claire said, as she propped herself up on her elbow to face Cam.

Cam let out a breath, "Well, I gave her her key and said we'd meet up with her later, though when I said _'we'_ she assumed I meant Derrick, not you and I."

"Massie is going to be so mad at us, again" Claire said, chuckling.

"Well, she and Derrick are sure in for a shock." Cam said, moving slightly closer to Claire.

"What do you think that they will do once they find out?"Claire said.

"Well, Derrick will probably be annoyed and try to freeze her out for awhile, but Massie-"

Claire cut him off, "she will go ballistic,"

"-maybe throw a few things" Cam cut in.

"-scream at Derrick, perhaps blaming him for the arrangement." Claire added

"-make him sleep on the floor"

"-say many colorful threats warning him against trying anything."

Cam and Claire bust out laughing, tears rolling down their eyes at the thought of Massie versus the much taller Derrick.

Claire rolled so that she laid her head on Cam's chest, sighing.

Cam was slightly surprised by her forward manner, but he relaxed and shifted so she could lay more comfortably.

Claire, trying to ignore her sudden inrease in heartbeat, said "do you think we are doing the right thing, forcing them together like this?"

Cam twirled one of her long silky strands of hair in his hand while he  
said,

"I guess we will find out."

* * *

Massie was angry, no she was furious.

She had entered what she thought wad her and Claires bedroom only to find Derrick Harrington passed out on the one and only bed in the room.

She walked over, grabbed a pillow, and wacked him across the face with it.

"What the hell?" Derrick woke with a start.

"Oh, that's where you are going to be if you don't get OUT of my bed!" she screamed, still clutching the pillow, ready to strike again.

"Your bed?" Derrick's eyes narrowed, "this", Derrick said lazily, is my room.

"NO it isn't!" This is _my _room, this is where my key lead me, and you  
are ruining MY bed."

Derrick started to laugh, " this is where your key led you? What, does it have magical powers-"

Massie cut him off by whacking him on the head with the pillow again.

"Will you cut that out? That's not exactly the worlds softest pillow, you know."

"I DO NOT CARE!" Massie screamed, attempting to whack him again, but he blocked it and pulled it away from her.

"There, now that you don't have your weapon-"

"Shut up! I am going to call Claire and demand her to switch rooms, and if she doesn't agree then I will book another room.

Massie left the room in a huff , and Derrick fell back down on the bed, laughing softly to himself.

The Massie he knew and loved, was back.

* * *

Massie looked cautiosly back at the room of her (and derrick's) room  
again.

Claire had flat out refused, both her and Cam had pushed her out of their room and shut the door in her face.

She had went in a furry to the reception area and tried to get another room, but it  
wad all booked.

She had argued and and attempted to offer a great deal of money for a change of venue, but all her attempts at bribery were shot to hell, and she was pathetically escorted back to her previous room, the room with Derrick.

She knocked on the door, having left her keys in the room in her blind fury earlier.

Derrick took his sweet time answering the door, and he swung it open, but put himself in between Massie and the room.

He looked at her in amusement, she looked like she had been through hell.

"What, " he said in that sexy voice of his, "did you get refused?"

He was enjoying himself, and she knew it, and she tried to push her way through, but he was blocking the door.

"_Derrick!, _just let me through," she said her hands still on his muscular chest from her attempts at trying to push past him.

Her defenses were wearing thin.

The smell of his cologne, the heat rising up through her body, and just the general sexy aura that surrounds Derrick Harrington, was making it hard for her to think coherently.

Derrick bent down low to her ear, and her breath hitched in her throat.

"Well, _princess_, it looks like you are sleeping with me" he said, chucking under his breath, sending warm shoots of air into her ear.

Defenses back.

She pushed past him this time, "You. Are. Disgusting!"

She looked to her bags that were still on the ground and back up at him.

"Be a gentleman" she said before sashaying her hips into the bedroom.

Derrick chuckled and picked up the bags this time, and followed her into the bedroom.

* * *

A/N- BTW, this cruise does not by any means exactly follow normal cruise destinations. This is fiction, so it will go where you want it to go.

_So..._

**-**Where do you want them to visit on the cruise?

-Do you like the Cam/Claire moments?

-What are your ideas regarding Massie/Derrick?

Anyway, your feedback is greatly appreciated and noted.

P.S.- Happy Fourth of July to all my fellow Americans. :)


	15. The Bathroom Incident

A/N- Thank you for all the reviews, I will take them into account for next chapter, for that will be when the real cruise action will begin.

This is a fluffy chapter, and I hope you enjoy. (:

* * *

While Cam and Claire found Massie's fury amusing when they had the upper hand, they were still slightly afraid of what she could possibly do.

Their choice was to simply lie low for a while and give her time to cool off and (they hoped) seek solace in her roommate and former lover.

The truth was also that while they had fully intended on making sure that Massie and Derrick would be assigned to a room together, they even made sure that the few rooms that were vacant would be "under remodeling services" or simply just "occupied."

Claire was taking a shower in the opposite bathroom and Cam was lying on the bed watching television to pass the time.

They had gotten along better than he could ever have hoped for, and he knew, that when the time was right, he would confess to her his true feelings.

He was still waiting for the right time, when he was positive that he would not be rejected.

He heard a loud bang in the shower and he jumped to his feet and ran over to the door.

"Claire! Are you alright?" He said nervously, his hand on the door knob in case she needed him.

"_Cam_,oh Cam, I need your help-"

He in worry had ripped open the door only to reveal her completely and totally naked. He stood there like an idiot, hardly able to keep his eyes on anything else. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, and his pants tightened thinking of what they used to do together.

She screamed, "Close your eyes! This is not some peep show!"

"Sssorry." He said, still recovering from seeing her naked, and he quickly shut his eyes.

"Claire, How can I help you if I cannot even see what I am doing?" He said, a slight chuckle erupting from his lips.

"This is so not funny, just grab me a towel so I can cover up. _Oh,_ the towel rack is just a bit in front of you up high on the left."

Cam moved to get up and as he walked closer, he slipped on the wet floor and hit his head _smack _hard on the tile.

"_Shit!_That hurt." the pain searing in his head, and it continued to throb excruciatingly.

"Oh, _Cam_! I am so sorry!"

He grunted a bit and then crawled a bit further and reached up to pull a fluffy towel from the rack.

He moved to hand it to her and as he did, the back of his hand grazed a bit of her skin. Which part, he did not know, but he decided he'd leave that up to his imagination.

She had managed to get the towel wrapped around herself so that certain parts were not showing and she said,  
"Cam, you can open your eyes now."

He opened them to see her wrapped in a white towel lying awkwardly with her leg caught behind the toilet.

He got really close to her and was almost blown away by the smell of her conditioner and he looked down to assess the problem.

She was starting to get turned on at the closeness of Cam and the feeling of his hands on her leg. Her mind was racing with memories of past occurrences.

She almost groaned when his hand slid down the length of her leg to help release it from the back of the toilet.

And then she was able to pull back out from behind it and be free.

"Thank you Cam," she whispered and threw her arms around him.

He smiled and tucked his face into her neck, "It was my pleasure."

She pulled back to ask, "How is your head?"

He shrugged.

"May I?" she said gesturing her hands to his head so she may be able to see it.

He nodded and bent slightly over.

She threaded her fingers into his hair, trying not to think about how intimate this moment was as she looked at the spot where his head had hit the tile.

Sure enough, there was a bump forming there.

"Really, Claire, it's nothing." he said, trying to brush it off.

"It is not _nothing_ Cam! You are _hurt_." she said, fussing over him.

He felt her warm lips press against the side of his head and he found himself wishing he had fallen and hurt many more places.

She stood up and held out her arms to help lift him up, taking great care to make sure her towel didn't slip.

He turned around so she could put her robe on and then he felt her arms pushing lightly on his back.

"C'mon, you are icing your head." She said.

He knew it was no use arguing, and he allowed himself to be pushed into his bed.

She walked over to the bar and pulled out a small bag and filled it with some ice from the mini fridge.

She handed it to him and he held it to his head, the cooling serving as an opposite to the heat that ran through his body at her nearness.

"Now, you stay and rest your pretty little head while I change and go bring us back something to eat. We will stay in tonight." She said, turning on her heel back to the bathroom.

He found himself having no objections.

* * *

I thought Cam and Claire deserved a little screen time, didn't you? (:

Anyway, _both _Massie/Derrick and Claire/Cam will have a big chapter next.

There will be sleeping arrangements, incidents, drama and more in the next chapter.

You just have to review to find out. (:


	16. It's A Start

Massie and Derrick were staring at eachother with their eyes narrowed.

"You are sleeping on the couch in the other room." She said, with a determined look on her face.

"Massie, we have been through this a hundred times. I am sleeping on this bed, you couldn't find another room, so you are here, but I am not moving."

They had been bickering the past half hour over who got to sleep in the bed. Derrick then flung himself down on the bed and stretched his muscular arms behind his head.

"Now, the choice is yours, sleep in a comfortable bed with me, or spend the night out there in the dark. On the couch."

She couldn't and would not sleep in the same bed with him, and attempted one more time.

She walked closer to him and put herself at eye level with him.

"Pleeeaasse Derrick? Be a gentleman?" she said, pouting her lips.

He took one look at her and gave her a swift, but effective kiss on her pouting lips.

He pulled back, chuckling slightly at the obvious affect it had on her and said,  
"I'm no gentleman."

He started to laugh at the anger rising in her and she whacked him hard in the chest, grabbed a pillow and stormed into the other room,slaming the door behind her.

She walked over to the couch and sat down.

She was a bit angry sure, but she couldn't help but feel happy again.

Her and Derrick were no longer in a sad, gloomy state or hating/ignoring eachother.

They were back to their old heated banter, and it felt good.

And besides, that kiss (though brief) was hot.

* * *

Massie kept trying (and trying) to fall asleep, but she couldn't.

It was completely and utterly dark, and she was slightly afraid of the dark. She always had been.

It didn't help that she would hear noises in the hallways, probably of people walking back and forth. (They do serve food around the clock)

But, it made her more and more freaked out and she kept thinking that someone might break in.

She got up and ran quickly into the bedroom where Derrick lay sleeping soundly.

He was so gorgeous when he slept that she resisted the urge to run over and jump him.

She walked over to him and gently nudged his bare shoulder.

He didn't wake up, so she pushed him harder on his muscular arm.

He woke up and turned to look at what disturbed his slumber.

"Massie?" he said, still groggy from waking up.

"Its one 'o'clock in the morning." he said, looking at the clock.

"I couldn't sleep." she said nervously.

"So, you decided to come in here to make sure I didn't sleep as well?" he said.

"No, I..I..." she trailed off.

"What?" he said, determined to end this conversation so he could get back to sleep.

"I am afraid of the dark, yes... I am...terrified. And I kept hearing noises in the halls and-" she stopped, tears running down her face.

He couldn't bear to see her cry, so he walked over to her and hugged her gently, kissing the top of her head.  
She buried her face into his chest, breathing in his scent.

He pulled back to say, "You stay here Massie. I can go sleep on the couch."

His arms tightened slightly around her and then he let her go, and Massie immediatly felt an emptiness at his no longer being close to her.

He grabbed his pillow, and was about to go into the other room, but she grabbed his arm.

"No, don't..." she was glad it was dark so he couldn't see the blush on her cheeks.

"Stay...here...with me," she said nervously, secretly hoping he wouldn't say no.

Derrick felt his heart soar and nodded, and then gestured to the bed,

"After you."

She smiled bashfully and got into the covers that were warmed from his body and slid over.

Derrick got in after her and pulled the covers over eachother.

"Derrick, you are wrong." she said before realizing it.

"About what?" he said, confused.

"You can be a gentlemen." she said, refering to his offering to sleep  
in the other room and his sudden gentleness towards her.

"Well, you bring out the best of me." he said honestly and she leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, but he turned his head so that she would instead kiss him on the lips.

He pulled back,"and the worst." he said, laughing.

She whacked him again, this time in more of a playful manner rather than an angry one and then she laid her head back down to her pillow and said,  
"Goodnight, Derrick."

He smiled to himself and said, "Goodnight Massie."

* * *

Claire woke up with Cam's arms around her. She smiled, and turned to face him.

They had fallen asleep together on his bed (their room had two beds instead of one) after watching movies and pigging out on the food she brought back.

He looked so adorable in his sleep and she reached up to push his dark brown hair away from his face.

He stirred slighty, before waking up.

"Good morning Cam," she said looking into his piercing blue and green eyed gaze.

"Good morning Claire" He said, smiling softly.

"How is your head?" she asked, refering to yesterday's incident where she had caught her leg behind the toilet when she slipped, and Cam had rushed in to save her, and hit his head hard on the table.

"Better, thanks" he said, giving her a brilliant smile that would make any girl swoon.

They laid there for awhile, staring into eachother's eyes before they realized what they were doing.

Claire got up and said, "well, we better get up... we have alot of Massie/Derrick meddling to do."

So it was back to business.

He got up, "yes, we do" he said before going to grab a change of clothes from his suitcase.

* * *

They arrived at the luxurious breakfast eating area, (they were sure that that is where Massie would choose)

They were seated at a table and sure enough, they saw Massie but, what they didn't expect...

"Cam, look!" she said, pointing to the table.

Cam looked in the direction Claire was pointing and saw what she was so flustered about.

Massie and Derrick were sitting together. Like at the same table together.

And what really surprised both of them was that both Massie and Derrick seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Something had changed between the two of them.

Cam looked down at his menu and said, "wow, all we had to do was lock them in a room together."

"_Oh, _Cam! This is wonderful! What if they finally get back together again?" Claire gushed.

"Claire, let's not get ahead of ourselves. Just because they don't want to kill eachother anymore doesn't mean that they are getting back together." He said, not quite ready to end their schemeing together.

"Well, Its a start, Cam," She said, looking back over at them seeing Massie throw a grape at Derrick playfully and him laugh back at her.

He looked over at them again, "it's a start" he repeated back to her and she smiled.

* * *

Review? (:

Up next: The first stop on the cruise ship, where do you want it to be?

Please answer a few questions: (I have never been on a cruise. My parents always prefered flying instead, or just going to Europe.)

Do cruises only let off for a few hours or can people stay a night off the ship?

Do Hawaiian natives really greet you with flower leis?

What are the best places in Hawaii for them to go?

Ayway, feedback is greatly appreciated (:


	17. Arrival In Hawaii

Massie and Derrick finished their breakfast and left the dining room. They walked with ease together towards the front of the boat to look over into the ocean.

Ever since last night, Massie and Derrick had changed towards each other.

It was as if that one moment of gentleness and unselfishness had served to change not only their present attitude, but the past as well. It was as if they had both forgiven each other and decided to finally move on and become friends again.

And _maybe_, he hoped, something more.

"It's so beautiful isn't it?" Massie said as she looked out at the sea.

Derrick couldn't help but add, "Yes, you are."

Though she felt her heart leap, she punched him on the arm and said,

"You are so cheesy," while grinning.

He laughed and put his arm around her, "Maybe I am."

She smiled at him and laid her head on his shoulder.

They were interrupted by a cat call, and they both jumped apart, their intimate moment gone.

"Cam, Claire, what do you want?" Derrick asked, pissed off at being interrupted.

Cam ignored his tone and said, "The cruise will be stopping in Hawaii soon, so start packing your stuff."

"Packing our stuff?" Massie asked, confused. "Don't cruises normally just drop you off for a few hours and then pick you back up later?"

"Not this one, Mass. We will stay two nights at the resort. The ship will remain docked and we will return in two days." Claire said excitedly.

"So hurry and pack what you need." Cam said before linking arms with Claire and heading back to their room.

Derrick turned to Massie, "So, Hawaii, huh?" he said as they started to walk back to their room.

"Yes." Massie said, excitement beginning to risen within her. She had never been, her parents had always wanted to go to Europe whenever they went on vacations. So, Hawaii would be all new to her.

* * *

They arrived on the island and were immediately greeted by a crowd of natives, bringing them leis made of hibiscus flowers.

Massie and Claire both noticed many of the girls ogling Cam and Derrick as they smiled at them and were both ashamed to find themselves feeling a pang of jealousy.

They were taken to their hotel, The Four Seasons Resort Hawaii, Hualalai. It was a _huge,_ beautiful resort and they would be staying for two nights.

Derrick and Massie stood facing Cam and Claire.

"So are we right to assume that the room arrangements are the same as on the cruise ship?" Massie asked and couldn't help but feel hopeful that they were.

"Yes." Cam and Claire both said at the same time as if they rehearsed it.

"Here are your keys." Cam said, handing the keys to them.

"Cam and I thought we'd spend the day exploring and shopping. We have a special dinner planned tonight so see you tonight." She said hurriedly, and she and Cam both sped off together.

Derrick put his arm around Massie, "Well, Massie baby, it looks like it's just you and me today."

Massie rolled her eyes mockingly and said, "I guess so."

Massie and Derrick went up to their room. It was a very spacious suite, bigger than their one in the cruise.

It, like the room in the cruise, had only one bed. Cam and Claire really had it in for them.

Massie had brought in her carryon bag that contained her swim suit and her change of clothes, but the rest of the bags were down in the baggage claim in the lobby.

Massie wanted to change and Derrick, sensing this, said "I'll go get our bags." and left out the door.

Massie walked over to the window and looked out on the beautiful view, thinking this was a perfect place to fall in love.

Unfortunately, there wouldn't be any of that going on around here.

She shut the blinds and began to shed her clothes slowly to change into her swim suit

* * *

Derrick walked up to the door, bags in toe. He opened and walked in, setting them on the ground. He figured Massie was still changing, so he opened his bags in the living room and grabbed his clothes.

He took off his shirt and shorts, and started to change.

Massie heard Derrick enter the living room and walked in.

His back was to her and he was completely naked. She let out a slight gasp.

She nearly gulped, her eyes traveled up and down his lithe form, he truly was a god on earth. His muscular back was flexed as he bent down to grab his shorts off the couch. She just stood there, staring for a few moments.

As he pulled up his shorts, he said "Enjoying the view?"

He chuckled to himself, he had heard her enter, and heard her subtle gasp.

He turned around and saw her bright red face turn into a scowl before she huffed into the other room and shut the door.

He could tell she was mad, and very embarrassed.

He walked over to the door and tried to open it.

"Massie, C'mon open the door." he said, a slight grin appearing on his face.

She was being ridiculous, and he loved it when she was in this position, it made her seem more human, more girly than the cool exterior she put forward.

"_No_" She said.

"How about if you open the door we will pretend like nothing happened," he said, trying to coax her out of the room.

"You promise?" She said.

"Just open the door, sweetheart." He said, and she did.

He looked at her and she was suddenly very shy. She had just barely seen the back of him naked, and he caught her staring for goodness sakes!

"Let's go" he whispered to her and she walked with him.

He put his arm around her shoulders, and they walked out the door and into the elevator.  
"So any chance of me walking in on your n backside?"

She pushed him, and he laughed. Both glad the awkward moment was behind them.

* * *

A/N: Sorry, just a little filler chapter before the next two chapters that will change the course of Cam/Claire and Massie/Derrick's relationship. And I apologize for brushing past the Hawaii description and I might have gotten a few aspects wrong, but this is fiction.

SO, if you want...

-Claire realizing what she wants

-Cam finally confessing his feelings

-a little Massie/ Derrick sexual tension

-the confrontation and confessionbetween MxD

...Review :) and also let me know if you want any particular plot line thrown in, I might add it. And..where would you like them to go next?


	18. It's Getting Harder to Resist You

A/N- I apologize immensly for my neglect of this story. I assure you that an update will not be this long in coming again.

* * *

Massie couldn't believe that after all this time, she was back on joking terms with Derrick, they were almost what you'd call.. Friends

After leaving the hotel, they headed down to the beach, Derrick had hoped they would try scuba diving, he had read in the hotel directory that there was a place offering it nearby, but he thought later for sure that Massie wouldn't go for that.

When they got to the beach, she immediately went for a place to set up her stuff, and he followed her.

She layer out her towel on her chair, and he helped her unfold her umbrella.

She slowly peeled off her shirt, and he had to pinch himself to keep from ogling at her in her bikini.

_Damn_,he thought to himself, she was sexy

"Enjoying the view?" She said mockingly to him, referring to their previous incident.

"Always" He smirked,as he looked her up and down, and she rolled her eyes with a trace of a grin appearing on her face.

She reached into her bag and pulled out a tube of sunblock.

She began to rub the white cream onto her body and Derrick felt himself being turned on at the sight of her small hands rubbing all along her lithe body.

She turned to him, "will you do me," referring to her back.

He nearly fainted, she was toying with him, and his breathing started to turn less even.

She smirked at his expression, and he took the sunscreen from her, squirting some of the cool white liquid into his hands.

He slowly reached out before placing his hands on her upper back.

He closed his eyes, the rush of energy that jolted through his hands. The feel of her soft supple body beneath his hands brought back flashes of memories. It was almost too much for him to take.

He began to slowly massage the cream onto her back, eliciting a low groan from her.

He felt his throat close up as he attempted to swallow, his self control was on the verge of breaking. He could feel the heat race to his groin and he was suddenly aware of how uncomfortable his shorts were.

He slowly worked his hands down lower before they dipped down onto the lowest part of her back.

Her breathing turned haggard, her heart raced and it took everything not to jump him right there on the beach.

He moved his hands up her arms and pulled her back flush to his front.

She gasped when she felt his erection pressed hard and pulsating against her back.

"All done sweetheart" he whispered throatily into her ear, almost like a caress. She gulped.

They were entering the danger zone, she felt herself giving in more and more as her physical desires overtook her rational thinking. She slowly pushed herself away from him, slightly afraid of the effect that he had on her.

Just as she was going to sit down, he stopped he and said, "Wait, Massie, will you do me?"

She hesitated, and he pulled of his shirt to reveal his perfectly sculpted upper body.

She stood there for a moment, her eyes hungrily running along his defined chest. She then looked into his eyes, and realized that they had a lustful, almost challenging look in them. She would not allow him to think she was afraid to touch him.

"Y-yess" she stammered out, and he grinned and turned his back to her.

She grabbed the sunblock and started to work in in on the muscular planes on his back in tender ministrations.

He attempted to stop himself from groaning, but then she began to massage it harder into his back and he couldn't help himself.

The sexual tension in the air was thick, his erection was fully formed now and he gritted his teeth, the feel of her small hands on his back was  
mind blowing.

She stopped and slowly backed away, "all finished Derrick."

He grabbed his towel and held it in front of him in an attempt to conceal his front.

He turned around and saw her already laying down, her back facing the sun.

He was going to encourage her to join him in the ocean, but he then noticed a rental shack nearby

He grinned, getting an idea.

* * *

Massie lay on her towel contemplating what just happened with Derrick.

She knew she was very much attracted to him, her body had always betrayed her in that way.

She almost gave in today, almost gave in to her ever present desire.

She was starting to wonder what would be wrong if she did, why shouldn't she get back with Derrick?

But, like always, the ever present fear of rejection (which was highly unlikely but definitely possible) and of course, infidelity.

He hurt her once, he could very well do it again.

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted when something was just thrown onto the towel in front of her.

"Whaat? She looked up, "Derrick? What is this?"

"Well princess, since I know scuba diving is out of the question for you, even in a tank, so I figured we'd go snorkeling"

She sat up, "Oh, you just figured did you? Well sorry, but no, find someone else to wear that sweaty old suit,"she said, looking at the smaller wet suit that she could assume was meant for her.

"Oh, I only rented the wet suit because I knew that you would be too prissy to just go in the water in your bikini" He said, smirking down at her.

"As you can see, I will not be using one myself," he continued, a smirk on his face.

As much as she didn't want to go, she felt like he was challenging her and she couldn't let that slide.

She stood up and started to walk down to the water.

Noticing Derrick wasn't behind her, she turned around.

He caught up to her "Aren't you forgetting something, princess?" he said, his eyes laughing.

She couldn't quite figure out what he meant until he handed her what looked like a long black tube with a bite plate at the bottom.

"What is this?" she said.

"Its the snorkel, you bite down on the bottom part of it and breathe through the tube."

"You mean, I actually have to put my mouth on it?" She said, her nose crinkling at the thought.

He mentally kicked himself at the images that ran through his mind at her choice of words.

"Yes, that is how you breathe."

"I am not putting my mouth on that"

Again, the images. "Yes, you are."

"How am I supposed to know where its been?"

"I..bought you a new one." He lied, not wanting to tell her that at a rental shack they sterilize the snorkels quite thoroughly, she would never go for that.

"Oh." She said, slightly confused, and before she could think of any other excuse, he grabbed her hand and dragged her into the ocean.

* * *

A/N- I know, I promised Cam and Claire, but the next chapter will include much more of them (with the continuation of Massie and Derrick at the beach, of course.)

So, if you want to see..

...Massie snorkeling with Derrick and more of their inexplicable desire for one another

...Claire finally realizing what she wants

...Review, :)

Also, let me know your feelings on including a love scene (I will not disclose who) later in the story. To include or not to include?


End file.
